Missing Cellphone
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Kagome forgets her phone in the bus, and who else put Kurama who finds it? short oneshot Kagome/Kurama


Disclaimer: I really own nothing even though I wish I did :(

Kagome and Kurama here will be regular students, so no Youko or demons or anything like that...

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry up you guys! It's almost leaving!" Kagome screamed to Ayumi and Eri, who were running right behind her. They were about to miss the bus because they spent way too long talking afterschool.

Ayumi and Eri were panting behind Kagome, trying to keep pace with her and catch the bus. They really did not want to miss this bus again, like they did yesterday. They had to wait another 40 minutes just for the next bus to come again.

Kagome made it to the door, just as it was about to close. She bent over, holding her stomach, trying to catch her breath from her run. "Please…Wait…my friends." She managed to wheeze out. She took out her bus card and paid for her fare when the bus driver agreed to wait for her friends to come. Just as Kagome took her seat, next to Yuka, Ayumi and Eri stepped inside the bus, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"You guys really need to start getting out of the school early guys. This always happens to you." Yuka laughed out as Ayumi and Eri sunk to the seats next to Kagome.

"Yeah we really should." Kagome agreed, drinking some water from her bottle. She handed the bottle to Ayumi and Eri, and they gave her a grateful look, drinking the water like they have been deprived of it for the past week. Kagome just shook her head at them, as they started to fight for the last drop of water.

"Aren't you glad it's Friday? I really can't stand another day of school!" Yuka sighed to Kagome.

"I know what you mean! The tests we had today almost killed me!" Eri added, handing the water bottle to Kagome. This started off a whole conversation on how glad they were that Saturdays and Sundays were created.

"Saturdays and Sundays saves many students from going crazy," Kagome turned to the front when she heard that the next stop is where her friends get off of.

"Aw guys, you're all leaving me alone," Kagome whined, really hating the fact that she just had to live farther than her friends. She really wanted to still be with her friends, and hang out a bit more. "Just get out with us Kagome; we can walk you home later." Yuka begged her. Kagome really wanted to, but she didn't ask her mother if she could hang out with her friends today. She told her friends that she didn't ask for permission, but Ayumi insisted she call to tell her mother that she would be out. Eri and Yuka begged Kagome to call her mother right away because their stop was really close by.

Kagome finally gave in and gave her mother a call. Her mother gave her permission, but just told her not to get home too late. Her friends heard the conversation, and happily started to pull Kagome with them towards the door of the bus. Kagome just laughed, and ran out of the bus with them, happy to spend more time with her friends.

As they began walking, Kagome started to feel as if she was missing something. Then she remembered that she didn't have time to put her phone back in her bag, so she checked her pockets, wishing she at least remembered to put it there. Feeling nothing in her pockets, she started to worry, and stopped walking. She took off her bag, praying that her cell phone was in there, that she actually put it there and just didn't remember doing it. Her friends stopped walking when they noticed that Kagome wasn't with them, and turned around, seeing her on the ground. She was ripping through her bag, looking for something. They walked towards her, seeing the worried look on Kagome's face.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kagome looked up at Yuka, worry etched on her face. She put everything back in her back and stood up.

"Guys I think I lost my cell phone! I probably left it on the bus. What do I do?" She explained to them, sounding a bit panicked. Kagome started pacing, thinking on how she was going this to her mom. Her mom is going to be so pissed once she tells her!

Eri took out her cell phone from her pocket, thinking of calling Kagome's cell phone. She hoped that someone with pick up and be able to return the phone. She dialed Kagome's number and pressed the call button. Kagome's phone ringed for a while, but no one picked it up. She tried calling it again, and still no one was picking up.

"You guys, I'm trying to call it, but no one is answering. We should keep trying until someone finally does," Kagome looked at Eri, her face lighting up with hope. They kept trying and trying, but no once seemed to pick Kagome's phone up.

After about the 10th time, Kagome heard a voice pick up.

"Hello" Someone answer. Kagome looked at her phone, and almost screamed in happiness.

"Oh thank goodness! That's my phone that I left in the bus. Oh thanks you for answering! Thank you!" Kagome said to the guy on the phone. She just heard a small chuckle from the other line, and she couldn't help but think how attractive it sounded.

"I'm guessing you want this back?"

"Yes, please! My name's Kagome by the way, and is there a possible chance you can get off at the nest bus stop? I'll come there and pay for it." Kagome pleaded with the man, desperate to get her phone back.

"Well hello there Kagome. My name's Kurama, and don't worry about it. You don't have to pay me anything, and I'm just about to get out of the bus right now."

"Oh Thank you so much! Thank you! I'll start walking there now." Kagome hung up the phone and turned to her friends. Just as she was about to tell them what just happened, she was bombarded with squeals.

"Oh this is so romantic-"

"What if they fall in love-"

"What if they start going out?"

Kagome just looked at her friends with a blank look on her face. She sighed and shook her head at her friends. Of course they would be listening to the conversation. And of course, they would make it seem more than what it really was. She started to walk towards the direction that the bus went to, knowing her friends would follow.

"Kagome! How wonderful would this be if you guys see each other and fall in love?" Eri blurted out, already seeing the situation inside her mind.

"You should give him your number when you see him!" Ayumi added, with a dreamy look in her eyes. She turned to Yuka, hoping she was actually sane and not coming up with these crazy conceptions. She didn't even understand how they could possibly be thinking about that from just a phone call. She also saw the expectant look on Yuka's face and knew she couldn't count on her to put some sense back to their friends. She honestly thought they were a little bit too into romantic things.

"Guy's what if he has a bad attitude? Or if he's really disgusting?" Kagome added, trying to break the little dream bubble they created for her.

"Oh hush Kagome. We already know he's super nice! I mean he got out of the bus just to return your cell phone." Yuka said, with a small glare aimed at Kagome.

"What if they stay together and get married in the future? Wouldn't it the most adorable thing ever? Love through a lost phone!" Eri gushed out to Ayumi. All Kagome could do was ignore her friends while they made up fantasies involving her. Their ideas were getting more and more ridiculous every time she had any contact with a guy, they would immediately start one of these scenario creation of theirs.

"Is that him? Holy-" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi's mouths dropped as they laid their eyes at a gorgeous man holding Kagome's cell phone. His hair color was the most unique color they had ever seen. It framed his face perfectly; his green eyes seemed to stand out more. Wow, was all they could think of. With their mouth still wide open, they turned to Kagome to see what her reaction was.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man before her. She couldn't help it, but a blush started to spread on her cheeks as she caught the man's gaze. He gave her a smile and started to walk towards her. Kagome's eyes glazed over, and she could help but think how breath taking his smile was.

Kagome blinked her eyes and looked the man in front of her.

"I'm guessing your Kagome," Kurama said, handing the phone out to her. "You should be a bit more careful so you don't lose it again Kagome." The way her name sounded made the blush she had darker than it already was.

"Ah- um , thank you so much. What can I do to repay you?" She managed to get out as she reached for her cell phone. Kurama handed her cell phone to her, and Kagome gave her best at smiling back at him.

The moment their hands touched, a hue of red started to grow on Kurama's face. He was able to take a good look at her and he could help but notice that she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He took a look at Kagome's smile, and his small blush started to darken, as he couldn't help but think how much he wanted to kiss those lips of hers.

Kurama took her cell phone out of her hands and started to type something on it. Kagome looked at him, confused on what he was doing with her phone. After he was done, he gave the phone back to Kagome.

"You can give me a call." With one last smile to Kagome, he turned around, and ran towards the bus coming at the bus stop. Kagome looked at Kurama, and then looked down at her cell phone. A new name was added to her phone book, and she just smiled, knowing she will differently do what he asked.

Kagome's friends watch the whole thing with their eyes wide, and mouths hanging open.

"I wanna lose my cell phone too!" The three of them screamed out.

* * *

So this is the first Kagome/Kurama fanfiction that I ever did. I was really inspired by something that recently happened to by friend, so I hope you guys can comment and tell me what you think. Please review!


End file.
